Cécité TOME 2
by Lo-y-t
Summary: Marinette et Adrien connaissent désormais leur identité secrète, mais alors qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble, le Papillon se montre de plus en plus sournois. Entre le chantage de Chloé et les avances de Yan, Marinette va-t-elle parvenir à allier son identité secrète, sa vie de couple et son nouveau travail chez les Agreste? Suite de Cécité il est donc conseillé de le lire avant
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir !  
Je vous retrouve un an après la fin de Cécité pour la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'ai eu une très longue pause sans écrire - ceux qui suivaient "Leurre" s'en sont rendu compte. Avant tout, vu que le tome 1 est sorti peu avant la saison 2, le tome 2 comprendra des mécaniques de la saison 2 (Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee,...). Puis considérer mon Yan comme l'archétype Luka._

Contexte:

 _Après avoir découvert l'identité secrète de son partenaire, Marinette a décidé de dévoiler à tout Paris sa liaison avec Adrien, ou plutôt celle qu'il entretient avec son identité secrète. Suite à son akumatisation, Yan est tombé sous le charme de Ladybug après avoir eu le béguin pour Marinette et avoir essuyé son refus de quitter la société Agreste pour le rejoindre.  
Pour se venger de Marinette, Chloé a décidé de la menacer de révéler sa relation avec Chat Noir si elle s'approchait trop d'Adrien._

C'est bon? C'est parti pour la suite !

* * *

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le compagnon de la plus grande héroïne de Paris ? »

Les lumières des projecteurs m'aveuglent. Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts, ils se baladent entre l'objectif des différentes caméras placées à trois mètres de moi, maintenues à bouts de bras par des hommes plutôt musclés. Nadja Chamack, journaliste phare de la chaine, m'adresse toutes ses questions. Est-ce que les spectateurs, avides de scoops ou simplement intéressés par ma vie, s'aperçoivent de mon malaise ? Non, ils sont sûrement trop préoccupés à fixer mes lèvres, comme la femme assise sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Ses mains sont agrippées à ses fiches où sont notées à l'avance toutes ses questions et, au vu de sa faculté à rebondir au moindre travers de ma part, une partie de mes réponses également.

\- « Ladybug ? C'est une fille superbe, sur bien des terrains. »

C'est une manière détournée de dire qu'elle est la femme de ma vie, sans pour autant m'étendre sur la question. La journaliste enchaîne par un sourire de composition, celui qui te dit « C'est beau ce que tu me racontes mais je veux plus de détails ». Elle se permet même de recoiffer une mèche de sa courte chevelure aubergine tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiche. C'est le même rituel depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je devrais y être habitué. De toute façon, je suis certain que la caméra ne manque pas de capturer l'air assuré dont je m'affuble.

\- « Je sais que nos téléspectateurs trépignent d'impatience de savoir si vous connaissez l'identité de Ladybug. »

C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire. Après tout, tout le monde sait que, si j'ai accepté cette interview, c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt d'Agreste, la boîte de mon père. Je pourrais leur répondre n'importe quoi. J'y songe par moment. Est-ce que Paris se fiche réellement de l'identité de Ladybug ? Que feriez-vous si vous appreniez que Ladybug était la fille de votre boulanger ?

\- « Non, je ne connais pas son identité. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent comme le veut le script, j'expire de l'air dans ce qui doit ressembler à un rire embarrassé. Ladybug est Marinette, Marinette est ma styliste personnelle.

\- « Comme c'est étrange ! » S'exclame-t-elle, un peu trop surprise à mon goût. « Vous n'être pas sans savoir que votre vie amoureuse fait l'objet de débat ces derniers temps. N'avez-vous pas peur que cela ternisse la réputation d'Agreste ? »

Pendant un court moment, je crois entendre la voix de mon père. Je n'ai pas manqué ses remontrances quand il a appris que j'avais embrassé Ladybug. Plus surprenant encore, il l'a bien vite accepté.

\- « Il va de soit que la réputation d'Agreste est au centre de mon attention. Mais je suis un garçon comme les autres, et je ne vais pas m'empêcher de sortir avec une fille. »

\- « Ou de décider d'en épouser une autre pour cacher votre véritable couple. »

C'est la théorie qui a le plus fusé à notre sujet. Chloé est passée pour la gentille jeune femme qui a accepté de se faire passer pour mon épouse pour cacher ma véritable idylle. Une situation qui l'arrange bien et qui justifie toutes ces dernières apparitions dans _Close_ et _Banquet_.

\- « Disons que nous avons tous nos petites combines. » Je réponds simplement avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à la caméra.

La fin de l'interview est une délivrance. Je m'enferme dans ma loge pour retirer l'épaisse couche de maquillage de mon visage et m'empare de mon téléphone. Toujours rien.

 **Adrien Agreste** : « L'interview est finie. Fais-moi signe quand je peux t'appeler, Mari 3. »

A peine ai-je envoyé ce message à Marinette que je m'effondre sur un fauteuil en cuir noir au fond de la loge.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre à ma dulcinée que renvoyer Rose était la bonne solution pour nous tous. Mon père me pressant pour parvenir à des résultats, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de renvoyer mon amie du collège ainsi qu'une autre poignée d'employés pour obtenir sa totale confiance.

Soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer sur le siège à côté de moi. Je m'en empare aussitôt et réponds sans réfléchir.

\- « Allô ? »

\- « J-je suis en train de faire mes cartons, désolée. »

Sa petite voix essoufflée me tire un sourire. Je l'imagine en train de ranger ses dossiers, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc rentré dans un jean taille-haute et coiffée d'un chignon aux mèches rebelles.

\- « Comment s'est déroulée l'interview ? » Demande-t-elle un peu précipitamment.

Je pousse un long soupir.

\- « Comme toujours, il n'y en a que pour Ladybug et mes fiançailles annulées. »

\- « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de te prendre la vedette. »

\- « Tant que je suis là pour te mettre en lumière… »

Mes mots lui décrochent un petit rire gêné. Bon nombre de journalistes m'ont réclamé pour une interview dans l'espoir d'attirer Ladybug, en vain. La seule personne par qui Ladybug accepte d'être filmée reste Alya, au grand dam des chaînes nationales.

\- « C'est ton dernier jour à la Tour Agreste, ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre ? »

\- « Mh…Je pense que je m'en rendrai compte une fois que j'aurai … quitté l'immeuble. »

Un léger grincement teinte à l'autre bout du fil. Marinette s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, signe qu'elle n'est plus seule dans son bureau.

\- « Marinette ? »

\- « O-oui ? Ah, je dois te laisser, on se voit plus tard ! »

\- « Oui, à plus tard. Je t'ai… »

La tonalité résonne à travers mon téléphone, me laissant l'effet d'une douche froide. Si elle savait comme elle me frustre parfois. Je me demande bien qui a pu lui rendre visite, peut-être ces collègues…

Suite aux révélations de mon couple avec Ladybug, nous avons dû nous faire plus discrets pour nous voir. Il n'est pas rare que des paparazzis installent leurs tentes devant le Manoir dans l'espoir d'y croiser la super héroïne. Le studio de Marinette est ainsi devenu une résidence secondaire. Et encore, quand ses colocataires ne se décident pas de rentrer à l'improviste de leur voyage.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rends compte que maintenant que mon téléphone m'indiquait mon rendez-vous sur le plateau de tournage. Et qui dit tournage, dit Chloé Bourgeois…

D'un tournage à un autre, la limousine me conduit jusqu'à l'immeuble habituel. Aujourd'hui, nous tournons les dernières scènes de notre Sitcom. Enfin ! C'est l'occasion de clôturer ce projet et de ne plus avoir affaire avec Chloé.

\- « Adrichou ! » S'écrie-t-elle lorsque je passe la porte des coiffeuses et maquilleuses.

Pour une fois, je ne cache pas mon désarroi quand elle manque de se jeter dans mes bras, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis le collège.

\- « Chloé… »

Celle-ci presse alors l'un de ses index manucurés sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

\- « Chhhhht ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. »

Je lève un sourcil tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise face au miroir.

\- « Tu parles du dernier jour de tournage ? »

Sophia s'affaire à crêper les mèches blondes, m'adressant un clin d'œil au passage. Elle ignore les quelques avis de Chloé sur son travail.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! N'oublie pas qu'après le tournage aura lieu toute la campagne de promotion ! Les interviews en couple, les spots publicitaires et tout ce qui pourra nous mettre en valeur évidemment. »

En « couple », si on considérait que Jésus et Judas étaient un couple, alors sa version des choses pourrait coller.

\- « Je parlais du seul jour de tournage où je ne verrai pas Dupain-Cheng ! »

Ça y est, elle recommence à casser du sucre sur le dos de Marinette.

\- « Tu te rends compte qu'elle a assisté à plus de séances que mon propre agent ?! C'est une horreur ! Tout comme mes cheveux, d'ailleurs. »

Sa coiffeuse se contente de hausser les épaules, me tirant un léger sourire. Chloé peut cracher son venin sur Marinette, c'est moi qui la conviais à chacun des tournages. Rien que de voir les étoiles dans ses yeux à la vue de tous ces costumes me suffisent, quitte à subir les remarques de mon amie d'enfance.

Les dernières scènes sont plutôt longues. Elles paraitraient moins longues si Chloé voulait bien jouer son rôle de jeune fille pauvre au lieu d'admirer ses ongles toutes les dix secondes. Par chance, aucune scène de baiser ne figure au programme. Les spectateurs devront attendre une nouvelle saison avant de nous voir en couple, fictivement bien sûr. A croire que c'est une stratégie commerciale pour accroître l'engouement des fans.

Lorsque le réalisateur crie enfin « Couper ! », tout le monde souffle un bon coup avant de se féliciter pour le merveilleux travail de ces dernières semaines. Je balaie d'une traite l'invitation à boire un verre en équipe, promettant de participer au prochain. Pour le moment, la seule envie qui m'anime est de rentrer au studio de Marinette pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi…parmi moi ?

J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle va passer la majeure partie de son temps à mes côtés, que ce soit pour m'habiller lors de mes apparitions publiques ou bien lorsque nous nous transformerons pour combattre le mal ! Je suis très certainement le plus chanceux des hommes.

Une fois descendu dans l'accueil de l'immeuble, je m'enfuis par la porte de secours et me dissimule derrière des bennes à ordures.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

\- « Depuis quand les kwamis sont-ils devenus des taxis ambulants ? » Geint-il avant d'être aspiré dans ma bague.

Désormais affublé de mon costume de Chat Noir, je fends les airs en direction du Trocadéro. L'air se rafraîchit dernièrement, signe de l'automne qui approche à grands pas. Je profite du trajet pour admirer la vue de la capitale. Il faut avouer que la plupart du temps, je n'y prête pas attention, beaucoup trop concentré sur la silhouette de ma partenaire en plein action.

A l'approche de mon but, deux silhouettes longeant le trottoir attirent mon attention. Je me pose alors sur un toit à proximité et les observe en silence. D'un côté, Marinette marche doucement, une main plaquée contre sa bourse rose brodée de ses initiales. De l'autre, Yan, vêtu d'un sweatshirt gris et d'un pantalon slim noir, hoche sensiblement de la tête au fur et à mesure que son interlocutrice lui parle. Il porte dans ses bras une énorme caisse en carton.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici, celui-là ? Je pensais qu'il était tombé amoureux de ma Lady suite à son akumatisation. Et même si cette situation ne me plaît pas davantage, elle a au moins le bénéfice de ne pas les réunir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, ils finissent par se quitter au pied de l'immeuble de Marinette. Elle lui adresse un sourire et un signe de main qui a le don de titiller ma jalousie.

Une fois que cet énergumène est sorti de mon champ de vision, je descends dans la ruelle la plus proche et me dissimule derrière des bennes à ordures.

\- « Plagg, détransforme-moi. »

Je troque mon apparence de Chat Noir pour celle d'Adrien. Mon kwami s'extirpe de ma bague et s'affale sur ma tête, poussant de bruyants grognements.

\- « Tu as intérêt à me préparer une montagne de camemberts pour me remercier d'être aussi tolérant. »

\- « Tu auras droit à un véritable festin le jour où tu ne râleras plus. »

\- « Je préfère encore mourir de faim jusqu'à ta mort en espérant que le prochain Chat Noir soit plus clément. »

Cette remarque me va droit au cœur.

Impatient de revoir le sourire de ma belle, je m'empresse de m'engouffrer dans l'immeuble et de rejoindre l'étage de Marinette. La gardienne de l'immeuble que je croise dans le couloir affiche un large sourire lorsque je pose mon regard sur elle. A force de trainer dans les parages, les voisins ont pris l'habitude de me saluer. Certains n'hésitent pas à m'interroger sur ma présence, comme si une « célébrité » ne pouvait pas côtoyer les lieux publics.

Au pas de la porte, je me racle la gorge, recoiffe une mèche rebelle et frappe deux coups sur le bois plein.

\- « J'arrive ! » S'écrie Marinette avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. « A-Adrien ? »

Ses joues rosées et ses yeux écarquillés m'arrachent un rire non contenu. Elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer dans le studio, toujours en désordre.

\- « Surprise ? »

Marinette referme la porte après mon passage et s'adosse à celle-ci.

\- « Disons que je ne t'attendais pas avant un moment. »

Ni une, ni deux, Plagg surgit de mon blouson et se poste à quelques centimètres du visage de ma belle.

\- « Dis-moi que tu as du fromage, toi. » Gémit-il.

\- « Plagg ! » Je le gronde en le tirant par la queue.

Mon kwami se retourne vers moi et tente de la récupérer.

\- « Bah quoi ? Si je ne peux même pas demander à Ladybug de s'occuper de moi – contrairement à mon maître, alors pourquoi a-t-on fait tout un fromage de ces identités secrètes ? »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand le rire de Marinette m'interrompt. Tikki, sortie elle aussi de sa cachette, se contente de soupirer face au comportement de son alter égo.

\- « Désolée, je n'ai pas de camembert, mais j'ai du fromage de brie, si tu veux. »

\- « Bon Dieu, enfin quelqu'un de professionnel, ici. »

Tandis que Marinette s'affaire à préparer un plateau de fromages à mon glouton de kwami, je m'installe à la table de la cuisine, le visage entre les mains.

Devrais-je lui entamer le sujet de Yan ? Après tout, Marinette m'a choisi il y a plusieurs jours, je n'ai rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Marinette ? »

Surprise, celle-ci se cogne le sommet du crâne sur le frigo et étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire discrètement.

\- « Oui ? »

J'attends cette fois qu'elle ait déposé et découpé le fromage sur une planche en bois pour entamer la discussion.

\- « Comment s'est passé ta dernière journée ? »

Marinette me désigne une caisse en carton remplie à ras bord au pied de son lit.

\- « Voilà le résumé d'un an de travail chez Agreste. »

\- « J'espère que tu es prête pour les prochaines années auprès de Môsieur Agreste. »

\- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà passé des années avec toi sans le savoir. »

Elle marque un point. Mais revenons sur le sujet de la caisse.

\- « Tu as réussi à tout porter toute seule ? »

Je tâche d'être le plus convainquant possible. Marinette croise mon regard et penche légèrement la tête.

\- « Yan est passé m'aider. Il l'a porté jusqu'ici puis je me suis occupée du reste. »

\- « Oh…et comment il va ? »

Elle lève immédiatement les yeux au plafond.

\- « Adrien…Comme si tu t'intéressais à ce qu'il devenait. Tu l'as renvoyé, il ne va pas péter la forme ! »

\- « Je sais, je sais ! » Je réponds brusquement, de peur de l'avoir froissée. « C'est juste que… »

C'est juste qu'il est tombé amoureux de ton autre identité. Marinette pousse un bruyant soupir et fuis mon regard.

\- « Il est simplement passé au bureau car il voulait savoir comment j'allais après la révélation du fameux couple Adrien et Ladybug. Il pensait que je serais toute retournée après t'avoir vu me tourner au tour à la boite de nuit, l'autre soir. »

Cela me semble cohérent. Après s'être rendu compte que je lui avais de nouveau volé la femme de ses rêves, Yan a décidé de retourner voir Marinette. Décidément, je ne l'aime pas du tout ce type.

\- « Et comment ça s'est passé ? »

Cette fois, Marinette se redresse et me regarde franchement dans le blanc des yeux.

\- « Ne compte pas sur moi pour tout te raconter. Si nos identités ne sont plus un secret, j'aimerais en garder quelques-uns pour moi. »

Sa remarque cinglante me coupe le souffle. Il n'est pas habituel que Marinette réagisse de la sorte, sauf quand on parle du sujet « Rose ».

\- « Tu fais allusion à Rose, c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que mon père attendait des résultats et que j'ai déjà donné des contacts à Rose pour qu'elle puisse de réinsérer facilement. »

Mon explication, comme à chaque fois que nous abordons ce sujet, ne lui convient pas. Marinette croise les bras sous sa poitrine, fronce les sourcils et fixe la planche en bois, vide depuis un petit moment.

\- « Elle a été refusée partout où tu l'as conseillée. »

\- « Mari, je ne peux rien n'y faire. C'était ça ou le licenciement pour faute grave. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça aurait empiré la situation. »

S'en suivent de longues minutes de silence qui me paraissent durer des heures. Je déteste me disputer avec elle, mais sur ce point, nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous accorder. Marinette a toujours eu ce sens aigu de l'amitié et moi…moi je n'ai pas le choix de suivre les envies de mon père.

Un grincement brise le silence, Marinette s'est levée de sa chaise pour déposer la planche dans l'évier. Je songe à la rejoindre pour apaiser les tensions quand soudain, la fenêtre derrière le lit de Marinette éclate en mille morceaux. Nous sursautons tous les deux et reculons contre un meuble. J'en profite pour glisser une main dans le bas de son dos.

\- « Ladybug… »

Une forme humanoïde traverse l'encadrement de la fenêtre et balaie d'un coup de pied les débris dans tout le studio. Un akuma, ça faisait longtemps…A première vue, c'est un homme recouvert d'une sorte de glue bleue et aux bras décorés de nageoires.

Affichant un large sourire démoniaque, celui-ci pointe Marinette du doigt et grogne :

\- « Ladybug. »


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Ladybug. » Grogne l'akumatisé en me pointant de son index.

Comment…A quel moment ce vilain a-t-il découvert qui j'étais ? Peu importe pour le moment, nous devons absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise tout mon immeuble. Je jette un regard déterminé à Adrien.

\- « Enfuis-toi ! »

Si ce vilain semble connaître mon secret, rien ne me dit qu'il a fait le rapprochement entre Adrien et Chat Noir. Ce dernier acquiesce et court en direction du couloir.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Mon kwami s'engouffre dans mes boucles d'oreilles et m'affuble de mon costume de super-héroïne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir surgit dans la pièce, comme si de rien était.

\- « Alors, ma Lady, on invite des monstres chez soi et on ne me convie même pas à la petite fête ? »

\- « Tu sais mon chaton, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes propres fréquentations ! »

Chat Noir capte sans problème mon sous-entendu et roule des yeux. Je lui adresse un sourire satisfait avant de me reconcentrer sur notre nouvel ennemi. Loin d'avoir envie de voir mon appartement détruit par ce monstre aux écailles bleues, je m'élance en direction des restes de la fenêtre et m'extirpe de l'immeuble. Comme prévu, je suis rapidement rejoint par l'akuma, peu avant mon partenaire.

\- « Marinette Dupain-Cheng, donne-moi ton miraculous. »

Quelque peu décontenancée à l'évocation de mon prénom, je peine à esquiver les attaques de l'akuma. A plusieurs reprises, Chat Noir doit s'interposer entre nous pour renvoyer ses projectiles de matière bleue visqueuse mélangée à des écailles luisantes.

\- « Comment connais-tu ce nom ?! » Je clame tandis que mon yo-yo frôle de peu sa carcasse.

Sa mâchoire s'étire en un large sourire. Peut-être connait-il simplement mon identité civile et que je me suis fait des idées ?

\- « Ladybug, attention ! »

L'avertissement de Chat Noir me parvient quelques instants avant qu'il ne me recouvre le bas du corps de sa fameuse glue. Coincée dans les airs, je dois m'en remettre à mon partenaire qui m'intercepte au vol et nous emmène à l'abri des regards.

La première ruelle est notre refuge, Chat Noir me dépose et, à l'aide de son bâton, tente de m'extirper de cette colle magique.

\- « Mari, je sais que tu es troublée par ce qu'a dit ce type, mais on ne peut pas le laisser semer la zizanie dans la ville ! »

\- « Tu te rends bien compte qu'il m'a appelée « Ladybug » ?! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?! »

Mon partenaire cesse tout mouvement pour encrer son regard dans le mien.

\- « Cela veut dire que le Papillon connait ta véritable identité. Mais chaque chose en son temps, nous devons d'abord nous débarrasser de cette créature hideuse. »

Je pousse un long soupir malgré moi. Cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout. Tant de questions me retournent l'estomac. A quel moment le Papillon a-t-il découvert ma véritable identité ? L'ai-je déjà rencontré ? Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un que je côtoie tous les jours et qui me mène en bateau depuis le début !

\- « Vous voilà libérée ma princesse. » Déclare Chat Noir en arrachant la dernière boule de colle fixée à mes chevilles. « Alors, prête à en découdre ? »

Celui-ci se redresse sur ses jambes et m'invite à faire de même. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions à ce problème.

De retour sur le champ de bataille, je m'efforce de garder mon objectif en tête : découvrir l'identité de ce nouvel akumatisé pour déduire si oui ou non il a des raisons de connaître mon identité de super-héroïne.

\- « Lucky Charm ! » Je m'écrie en lançant mon yo-yo au-dessus de ma tête.

L'armée de coccinelles scintillent autour de celui-ci et crée un rouleau de papier bulle géant. Je soulève un sourcil devant cette nouvelle énigme.

\- « A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? » Marmonne Chat Noir.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- « Là, tu me poses une colle. »

\- « … Est-ce que je rêve ou ma bien-aimée vient de faire un jeu de mot particulièrement bien choisi ? »

Je le regrette déjà au vu de sa tête d'ahuri.

\- « J'ai toujours su que ça collerait entre nous. » Ajoute-t-il en posant une griffe sur mon épaule.

Pourquoi ai-je fait ça…

Alors que l'akuma s'amuse à recouvrir Paris de son épaisse colle bleue, je secoue ma tête à la recherche du moindre indice quant à l'utilisation de mon lucky charm. Soudain, ma vision de coccinelle m'indique d'utiliser un perchoir à quelques mètres de moi ainsi que Chat Noir et de mon papier à bulles.

\- « Chat Noir, occupe-toi de lui ! » Je m'écrie en m'élançant vers ledit perchoir.

\- « A tes ordres, ma Lady ! »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, mon partenaire réussit à provoquer l'akumatisé pour l'attirer sur le perchoir. Il fait appel à son traditionnel cataclysme et désintègre l'appui en un coup de patte. Le monstre tombe et se retrouve prisonnier du rouleau de papier protecteur, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il me suffit de traverser l'épaisse colle recouvrant son corps et de fissurer ses écailles pour libérer le papillon maléfique qui s'y logeait.

\- « Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal ! »

Une fois le papillon purifié et Paris sauvé d'une nouvelle catastrophe, le monstre en question récupère son apparence d'origine. Il ne s'agit que d'un vieil homme vêtu d'un uniforme d'une enseigne commerciale. La déception m'envahit quand je m'aperçois que je ne le connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

\- « Oh merci Ladybug de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! » Gémit l'homme en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes.

Sur le coup, j'ai du mal à le réconforter, à lui demander comment il se sent. Tout ce qui me trotte dans l'esprit, c'est que sa forme diabolique en savait beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

\- « C'est normal. » Répond finalement Chat Noir en l'aidant à se relever. « Après tout, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont là pour protéger Paris ! »

L'homme lui adresse un large sourire. Je remercie intérieurement mon partenaire de sa sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas prête à le laisser partir ainsi.

\- « Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? »

Ma question semble le surprendre autant qu'elle choque le grand blond à mes côtés. Celui-ci m'assène un léger coup de coude dans la hanche que j'ignore vaguement.

\- « Je…Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

\- « Pour rien du tout ! » S'exclame Chat Noir un peu trop précipitamment. « Bip bip ! Oh tu entends ça ma Lady ? On va bientôt se détransformer ! Au revoir monsieur, bonne journée ! »

Alors que je suis bien décidée à creuser le sujet, mon partenaire agrippe ma hanche et nous hisse sur le toit le plus proche, envoyant balader mes quelques plaintes.

\- « Il nous restait encore bien deux minutes ! » Je geins.

Vérifiant d'une série de regards que personne ne nous observait, Adrien décide de se détransformer devant moi. Il croise les bras au niveau de son torse et me lance un regard sévère.

\- « Peut-être bien, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la manière dont tu parlais à ce type. Il est clair qu'il ne connait pas ton identité ! »

\- « Ca, on en sait rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le cuisiner ! » Je rétorque, me détransformant à mon tour.

Le grand blond secoue la tête et fixe Plagg, silencieux. Tikki s'interpose alors entre nous deux.

\- « Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous devrions en parler avec Maître Fu, peut-être sera-t-il à même de nous dire si le Papillon a découvert l'identité de Ladybug. »

Elle a raison, et Adrien semble être lui aussi d'accord. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à calmer mon animosité à son égard. Notre précédente dispute ne doit pas améliorer la situation.

Je ne comprends pas. Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec Adrien, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que notre couple tournerait ainsi quelques jours à peine après la découverte de nos secrets respectifs. Ce serait vraiment dommage d'en venir à nous séparer à cause de ce genre de broutilles.

Après une longue inspiration, je me redresse et lui tant mon poing à hauteur de sa main.

\- « Bien joué ? » Je tente avec un petit sourire légèrement forcé.

A son tour, il prend quelques instants pour songer à mon soudain changement de ton. Cependant, son poing vient finalement rejoindre le mien.

\- « Bien joué. »


	3. Chapter 3

\- « Tu sais ce qui différencie un bon Chat Noir d'un mauvais Chat Noir ? »

Occupé à lire les dernières rumeurs à mon sujet sur des sites de potins féminins, je prête à peine attention à Plagg, installé sur mon épaule.

\- « Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire : il sait se montrer reconnaissant envers celui qui lui donne ses pouvoirs par une montage de fromages à chaque instant. »

Une fois le paragraphe concernant la bonté incroyable dont Chloé Bourgeois fait preuve lu et regretté, je me redresse sur ma chaise et lance un regard blasé à mon kwami.

\- « Plagg, je t'ai dit mille fois que si tu veux du fromage, tu peux te servir. On n'est plus dans la période où je devais voler ton camembert dans la cuisine. »

Après notre dernier combat, Marinette et moi sommes retournés à nos activités respectives. Mon prochain shooting se déroule demain matin. Ce sera la première fois que Mari joue le rôle de mon assistante personnelle. Elle est chargée de choisir parmi les dernières collections lesquelles apparaîtront dans le prochain numéro de Galla. Je n'ose imaginer la pression qu'elle s'est mise pour l'occasion.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne te déplaces pas pour me faire plaisir. »

\- « Tu cherches vraiment à me faire chier en fait ? »

\- « Cela fait partie de mes compétences. Maintenant lève-toi humain et nourris-moi. »

Je ne peux que céder devant tant d'effort de sa part.

\- « Bien sûr, votre majesté. » Je baille en me levant de mon siège.

Même si j'étais habitué à me rendre au studio de Marinette sous la forme de Chat Noir, il semblerait que ces derniers jours avec elle nous ait étrangement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Entre le sujet du renvoi de Rose et maintenant l'affaire de l'identité de Ladybug, elle est tellement à cran que j'ose à peine lui envoyer le moindre message. Je me suis donc surpris à rester au manoir Agreste pour une durée indéterminée.

Dans un sens, il sera plus facile pour nous de gérer mon soi-disant couple avec Ladybug le temps que nous réglions nos problèmes.

\- « Bon sang, que tu es lent. Tu peux arrêter tes monologues de pensées et finir ce que tu es censé faire ? »

\- « Plagg… » Je soupire en plongeant ma main dans le frigo.

Soudain, alors que je déplace plusieurs briques de lait du réfrigérateur pour attraper une boite de camembert, je tombe sur une boite en carton aux initiales de la famille Dupain-Cheng. Depuis quand se paque se trouve-t-il là-dedans ?

\- « Je meurs ! »

\- « Oh c'est bon ! » Je m'exclame en claquant la porte du frigo.

Je dépose sur la table le fameux paquet. Tant pis pour mon kwami, il attendra bien quelques minutes. C'est avec une grande délicatesse que j'ouvre la petite boite et découvre un petit gâteau couvert de crème et orné des lettres « merci ». Cette petite attention m'arrache un sourire des lèvres. Marinette aurait-elle demandé à ses parents de me préparer ce gâteau ? Refreinant mon envie de mordre dedans, j'attrape mon téléphone. Onze heures du soir… Peut-être qu'elle ne dort pas encore. Je ne peux pas attendre de toute façon.

\- « … allô ? »

Sa petite voix fatiguée m'indique qu'elle était déjà couchée.

\- « Coucou Mari, je viens de voir la surprise dans le frigo. »

Un petit silence s'installe, un silence pendant lequel Plagg tente difficilement d'ouvrir le paquet de camembert avec ses minuscules pattes.

\- « Quelle surprise ? »

\- « Le gâteau à la crème écrit « Merci », il vient de la boulangerie de tes parents non ? »

\- « Adrien, je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… »

Je reste pantois. Qu'est-ce que ce truc fait dans mon frigo alors ? Il ne peut pas y avoir eu erreur pourtant.

\- « Je dois vraiment aller me coucher là… » ajoute-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- « Oh oui, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Ça ne doit pas être très important, je demanderai à Nathalie. Bonne nuit Mari. »

\- « Bonne nuit Adrien. »

\- « Je t'… »

Encore et toujours cette tonalité qui me coupe au moment où je veux lui dire que je l'aime. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle essaie d'éviter d'entendre mes sentiments…

\- « Je veux bien te dire « je t'aime aussi » si tu me l'ouvres. » Dit Plagg en me tendant le paquet de fromage.

\- « … Je serai presque tenté d'accepter. » Je soupire en accédant enfin à sa requête.

Au moins l'un de nous deux ne sera pas frustré ce soir.

Cinq heures du matin, le marchand de sable ne s'est toujours pas décidé à m'emporter au pays des rêves. Les ronflements de Plagg bercent la pièce tandis que je continue mes petites recherches sur un très bon ami à moi, j'ai nommé « Yan Guirlain ». D'après son profil Facebook, il a très vite remonté la pente. Entre photos aux bars huppés de la capitale et ses tags sur les shootings photos des célébrités du moment, il semblerait que ce pauvre petit assistant se soit repayé une conduite.

 _«_ _C'est cette fille que j'aime réellement, cette courageuse Ladybug au courage sans limite et à la beauté fulgurante ! »_

Voir cette photo de Ladybug et moi a dû te faire un sacré choc, hein Yan ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es soudainement rabattu sur Marinette. Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : Marinette n'est pas un second choix.

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, le soleil s'étire lentement à l'horizon. Pas de sommeil, des poches sous mes yeux que j'imagine ample au simple touché de mes doigts. Ce jour sonne le début d'une nouvelle aventure avec ma partenaire et je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde. Avant même que mon réveille ne retentisse, je file sous la douche et tâche de ressembler à un humain normal. Je tâche d'ignorer les quelques courbatures résultant de notre bataille de la veille et me détends sous le jet d'eau bouillant.

\- « Plagg a raison, je devrai arrêter avec mes monologues internes… »

Une fois peigné et habillé, je prépare le peu d'affaires que je peux emporter sur un shooting photo et passe par la cuisine. Mes pas me mènent jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Le gâteau est toujours à l'intérieur. A qui était-il destiné ? A moi, cela va de soi, il s'agit tout de même de ma résidence !

\- « Vous voilà bien matinal, monsieur Agreste. » Me salue Nathalie en déposant un grand plateau d'argent sur la table au centre de la pièce. « Vous avez passé une nuit difficile ? »

Mes efforts pour cacher ma fatigue, réduits à néant par cette simple phrase…

\- « J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, oui. Dites, Nathalie, savez-vous d'où provient la petite boite en carton dans le frigo ? »

\- « Une petite boite ? Elle a été livrée hier dans l'après-midi par monsieur Dupain-Cheng. Je pensais que c'était une surprise de la part de votre amie Marinette. »

Alors elle n'en sait pas plus que moi…

\- « Mais oui, où avais-je la tête ? Merci Nathalie. » Je réponds simplement.

Un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'entrée.

Six heures.

L'heure parfaite pour l'ouverture d'une boulangerie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Nathalie, je vais aller remercier les parents de Marinette. Je n'y resterai pas très longtemps pour arriver au shooting de Galla à l'heure. »

Celle-ci acquiesce en silence. Je me dois de l'informer de mes déplacements, c'est une des nouvelles demandes de mon père. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis notre entrevue au sujet de la restructuration, d'ailleurs… Toujours est-il que je me suis engagé à satisfaire ses désirs tant qu'il gardait pour lui les raisons du licenciement de Rose.

Un autre détail que Marinette ignore. Mon père savait très exactement ce qu'il se tramait au sien de sa propre compagnie. Je crois qu'il cherchait simplement à me tester moi et ma fidélité à l'affaire familiale. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait nuire à Rose, c'est pourquoi j'ai indiqué dans son dossier qu'elle partait car elle avait reçu une meilleure proposition ailleurs, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère juste au fond de moi qu'elle en informera Marinette et que celle-ci cessera de me faire la tête pour ça….

\- « Bonjour, monsieur monologue. »

\- « Bonjour Plagg… »

Nathalie a déjà quitté la cuisine depuis un petit moment sans que je m'en rende compte. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête…


	4. Chapter 4

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation simple mais j'ai décidé de faire tout mon possible pour défendre Ladybug et Adrien. »_

Six heures trente, une serviette nouée autour de mes cheveux mouillés, je profite des dernières minutes de tranquillité dans ma vie pour visionner la dernière interview donnée par Chloé Bourgeois.

\- « Tu te rends compte de toutes ces âneries qu'elle sort devant des milliers de téléspectateurs ?! »

Tikki fixe attentivement l'écran. Après notre bataille contre le dernier akuma, nous nous sommes rendus en secret chez Maître Fu. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'Adrien se mêle de cette affaire au vu de sa dernière réaction. D'après le protecteur des miraculous, les chances que le Papillon ait découvert mon identité suite aux récentes révélations sur le couple d'Adrien et Ladybug. J'ai clairement été trop insouciante au point de donner des informations cruciales à mon pire ennemi.

\- « Quand tu penses que je lui ai confié le miraculous de l'abeille autrefois… »

 _« Oui, notre amitié avec Ladybug date de notre collaboration contre le Papillon. Vous vous rappelez, Queen Bee ? »_

Ils ne sont pas près de s'en souvenir. Je préfère mourir entre les griffes du Papillon plutôt que de lui confier une nouvelle fois le sort de Paris. Alors que la journaliste tourne la discussion autour de la future apparition de Chloé dans sa sitcom, mon téléphone portable se met à vibrer.

 **Yan** : _« Bonjour Madame Dupain-Cheng. Prête pour ton premier jour aux côtés de la grande bourgeoisie ? »_

Je réprime un sourire malgré moi. C'est gentil de sa part de s'en être rappelé. Bon, après tout, j'ai refusé d'ouvrir une agence avec lui pour me consacrer à Adrien, le contraire m'aurait donc surpris.

 **Marinette** : _« Tu peux parler ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ta dernière escapade sur la Seine avec Clara Rossignol ! »_

Dernièrement, ses profils Instagram et LinkedIn ont tourné à plein régime. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer avec quel brio Yan a remonté la pente. De licencié, il s'est reconverti en assistant de plusieurs photographes. Ainsi, il évite tout problème avec la société Agreste vu qu'il n'a volé aucun de leurs clients.

 **Yan** : _« Tu me diras quand tu auras du temps libre, je t'inviterai sur un de nos shootings. »_

\- « Bien sûr, comme si Adrien allait me laisser le rejoindre en séance. » Je boude en attachant mes cheveux en queue haute.

Plus le temps de divaguer, il est heure de commencer ma première journée de travail ! La veille, j'ai exploré la garde-robe d'Adrien, ce qui m'a bien pris deux heures. C'est incroyable le nombre de styles différents que proposent les marques ! J'espère le voir un jour porter mes propres créations dans un magazine comme Galla…

Mon Uber m'attend devant l'entrée de mon studio. A peine me suis-je installée à l'arrière du véhicule que la pression s'immisce lentement au creux de mon ventre. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Mon téléphone portable vibre une nouvelle fois.

 **Adrien** : _« Prête ma princesse ? »_

 **Marinette** : _« Je flippe grave… J'espère ne pas avoir commis de faute de mauvais goût… »_

 **Adrien** : _« Mais non, tu es parfaite. »_

La pression retombe d'un cran à la lecture de son message. Ces derniers jours, le beau blond n'a cessé de me couvrir d'attentions. Je devrais être aux anges, mais pour certaines raisons, j'ai dû mal à les accepter. J'ai espoir que la reprise du travail apaise enfin les tensions entre nous deux.

\- « Nous sommes arrivées ma petite dame ! » S'exclame le conducteur en se garant sur le bas-côté.

Prise au dépourvue, je manque de faire tomber mon téléphone par terre. D'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je constate que nous sommes bien arrivés à destination. Mes entrailles se tordent dans tous les sens et un poids me compresse soudainement la poitrine.

\- « M-merci. » Je bredouille en ouvrant la portière par automatisme.

Marinette : « Je suis arrivée. »

Je ne vais tout de même pas attendre devant l'entrée qu'Adrien vienne me prendre par la main ? Pourtant, mes jambes ne répondent plus. Je suis littéralement scotchée sur place.

\- « Courage Marinette ! C'est le moment d'y aller ! »

Tikki a raison. Je referme ma bourse pour cacher mon kwami et avant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. A deux pas de l'entrée, je remarque l'ambiance électrique à l'intérieur du bâtiment : les gens courent, téléphone dans une main et une pile de papier dans l'autre, et manquent de se rentrer dedans à tout moment. Mes doigts pressent machinalement le bouton de l'entrée. Après une poignée de secondes, une voix s'élève à de la borne vocale fixée au mur.

\- « Bonjour ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

\- « Bonjour ! » Je m'écrie malgré moi. « J-je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, l'assistante de Monsieur Adrien Agreste ! »

Bon sang, je dois avoir l'air d'une demeurée à crier comme ça, quelques passants se sont retournés devant mon petit numéro.

\- « Dupain-Chang, c'est ça ? Vous pouvez entrer, deuxième étage. »

Un cliquetis de la porte m'indique que la secrétaire vient de la déverrouiller. Si ma respiration s'est fortement accélérée durant les dernières minutes, ce n'est rien par rapport à mon état lorsque je me retrouve dans la jungle de l'accueil. Il faut que je m'extirpe d'ici au plus vite si je ne veux pas finir piétinée. Je me hâte aussitôt vers les escaliers, de peur de me retrouver au piège d'un ascenseur bondé.

\- « Par ici ! »

Accrochée à la rambarde, je lève les yeux et croises ceux d'Adrien, vêtu d'un simple T-shirt noir et d'un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Lorsque je monte les dernières marches des escaliers, il profite de ma fatigue pour m'agripper le poignet et m'attirer contre lui.

\- « Bienvenue dans mon petit monde, ma Lady. » Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Ses bras m'entourent les épaules et ses joues chaudes collées aux miennes réchauffent mon visage, rouge par le froid.

\- « Adrien, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait… »

\- « Juste quelques secondes… » m'interrompt-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Je capitule et l'enlace en retour. On dirait que ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas enlacé ainsi. Pourtant, la situation voudrait que nous gardions un espace suffisant pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Notre petite bulle d'intimité éclate au passage d'une employée descendant les marches. Adrien attrape ma main et m'invite à le rejoindre dans sa loge. A ma grande joie, la tenue que j'ai choisie la veille est accrochée à un cintre sur un portoir. Mon travail débute ici.

\- « Je me disais que ça t'irait bien. » Je bredouille quand il retire le haut de la housse de protection.

Pour le prochain numéro de Galla, j'ai sélectionné un ensemble plutôt sobre. Adrien portera une chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet noir ample et un pantalon en tissus plutôt moulant de même couleur. Je lui ai également choisi des chaussures basses blanches.

\- « Ça te plaît ? » Je demande en croisant les doigts.

\- « Venant de toi, ça ne peut que me plaire. »

Je lâche un petit rire nerveux et tourne le dos à Adrien le temps qu'il enfile ses vêtements. On a beau être en couple, je ne serai pas capable de le regarder en sous-vêtement et me concentrer par la suite.

\- « Au fait, tu me diras quand tu veux qu'on aille rendre visite à ce fameux Maître Fu ? Je suis curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble. »

Dans un premier temps, je feins ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il est vrai qu'il a le droit de le rencontrer lui aussi, mais comment lui expliquer que je préférais lui poser des questions seules ? Je soupire doucement. Il vaudrait mieux que je sois sincère pour ne pas perdre sa confiance…

\- « En vérité, j'y suis déjà allée. » Je marmonne en me triturant les doigts.

\- « Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux te tourner. »

J'obéis et pivote lentement, le regard fuyant.

\- « Tu sais, dernièrement ça n'allait pas fort et je voulais m'assurer au plus vite de l'ampleur du problème. »

Adrien continue de me fixer dans le blanc des yeux tandis qu'il enfile le gilet d'une traite.

\- « Sauf que c'est toi qui m'évitais ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une menace pour cet homme. »

Le ton de sa voix m'indique qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment mon geste, c'était prévisible.

\- « Ecoute, je te promets qu'on ira ensemble chez lui très bientôt. Il a simplement affirmé qu'on est dans la merde si le Papillon a découvert mon identité, mais aussi qu'on a été trop imprudents dernièrement. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, mais pas le genre de sourire que j'affectionne. Il paraît complètement blasé par la situation.

\- « Alors comme ça « on » a été imprudents ? Marinette je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu dois admettre que c'est toi qui as mis ton secret en danger en publiant cette photo de nous deux. »

Sa remarque me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je peine à cacher ma surprise devant son reproche à peine dissimulé derrière cet horrible sourire. Peut-être qu'il a raison, mais je l'ai aussi fait pour nous et contre Chloé !

\- « Tu n'avais pas l'air si énervé quand la photo a fuité… » Je marmonne, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

Un léger grognement s'échappe de mon partenaire. Lequel de nous a raison au fond ? Bon sang, il aurait quand même pu éviter de me faire une telle scène mon premier jour de travail !

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et réclame Adrien sur la séance photo.

\- « Allez, viens. » Dit-il sans une once d'affection.

Il me frôle à peine l'épaule lorsqu'il quitte la loge, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Un peu secouée, je préfère rester seule un instant, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

\- « Ca va aller, Marinette ? »

\- « Oui Tikki, je dois faire bonne figure. »

J'ai soufflé ces mots sans trop de conviction. Tant pis, prête ou pas, je dois rejoindre Adrien en plateau, rien que pour voir le déroulement d'une séance en tant qu'assistante. D'un pas lent et hésitant, je referme la porte de la loge et me dirige vers le plateau au bout du couloir. Sur mon chemin, je croise un petit groupe de femme, sûrement des employées de Galla.

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle. » Me salue l'une d'elles lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur.

\- « B-Bonjour. »

\- « Un café ? »

Oh après tout pourquoi pas, je pourrai toujours rejoindre Adrien plus tard. J'acquiesce et remercie cette femme.

\- « Vous avez vu le style d'Agreste ? Je suis explosée ! » S'exclame une de ses collègues.

Je reste interdite face à sa remarque et attrape le café tendu. Aucun mot ne se décide à sortir de ma bouche tant je suis pétrifiée. Au fond de moi, je prie pour que l'une d'entre elles réfute les paroles de l'autre.

\- « Je dois bien avouer que Yan a merdé sur ce coup-là. » Ajoute celle qui m'a proposé un café. « Mais bon, je vais lui apporter de quoi être classe avant la fin du shooting. Pauvre Adrien, devoir poser ainsi… »

\- « Je savais que Yan a une dent contre lui, mais à ce point ! »

S'il existait un sortilège capable de me transformer en souris, je l'utiliserai sur le champ. Comment ai-je pu me planter à ce point ? Et Adrien n'a rien laissé transparaître quand il a enfilé la tenue !

\- « Pauvre Ladybug surtout. » Surenchérit une autre. « Une telle femme devrait avoir un homme aussi beau qu'elle. »

A peine a-t-elle évoqué mon identité que je manque de me brûler la langue avec liquide brûlant. Je tente tout pour retrouver une contenance, en vain.

\- « Ca va aller ? » S'inquiète celle que je pensais aimable, il y a encore quelques minutes.

Les yeux baissés, je dissimule ma déception derrière des toussotements. Mon corps entier se réchauffe et une vague de frissons m'envahit de part en part.

\- « Oui, merci… »

Il a des jours, comme ça, où j'aurais préféré rester sous la couette et ne pas bouger de la journée. La suite risque d'être aussi dure à supporter.


	5. Chapter 5

\- « Tu es perfecto comme ça, donne-moi un peu plus de pasta dans ton regard ! »

J'enchaîne différentes poses en fixant l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Bien que les shooting photos commençaient à me lasser, il n'y a rien de mieux en ce moment pour me changer les idées. Mon amour pour Marinette est infini, alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas assez confiance en moi pour me présenter le protecteur des miraculous ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été à ses côtés pendant plusieurs années pour sauver Paris des attaques du Papillon !

Entre ça et le gâteau de malheur...

Avant le rendez-vous de ce matin, je me suis rendu à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Tom et Sabine m'ont accueilli si chaleureusement... Ils me sont reconnaissants de donner une chance à Marinette de se développer chez Agreste. Ils m'ont même demandé de venir dîner chez eux à l'avenir, l'occasion pour eux de passer du temps avec leur fille. Devant cette ambiance familiale qui me manquait temps, j'ai eu du mal à encaisse le coup. Le gâteau à la crème provenait bien de chez eux, Monsieur Dupain avait d'ailleurs pris cette commande en priorité par rapport à d'autres. Celui qui a demandé à ce qu'un gâteau annoté « Merci » soit envoyé était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs cours et les yeux en amandes de même teinte.

Cette attention ne m'était donc pas destinée. Elle était destinée à Ladybug.

\- « Tu veux faire une pause ? » Me demande le photographe.

Mince, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'en ai oublié de poser... Bref, tout cela pour dire que je vais devoir mettre une nouvelle fois les points sur les I avec ce Yan.

\- « Ce ne serait pas de refus. » Je réponds, un petit sourire d'excuse sur mes lèvres.

Je profite de ce moment de répit pour sortir du studio. Marinette n'est même pas venue assister aux premières prises ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait hâte de travailler avec moi.

Dans le couloir, je retrouve cette dernière adossée à la machine à café. Elle écoute attentivement la conversation de trois femmes aux styles extravagants. Mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu, elles se retournent toutes vers moi et l'une d'elle esquisse quelques pas dans ma direction.

\- « Adrien chéri... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait... » Soupire-t-elle en désignant mon haut de son index.

Tiens, cette grande rousse au rouge à lèvres pourpre me dit vaguement quelque chose. C'est sûrement une des nombreuses employées de Galla que j'ai dû croiser dans ma vie. A vrai dire, je me rappelle difficilement de tous les gens du milieu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as accepté de t'affubler de la sorte sans te battre ? » Ajoute-t-elle avec un rictus. « Yan doit vraiment t'en vouloir pour avoir choisi des vêtements aussi banals pour faire la couverture du prochain numéro. »

Je reste pantois devant sa remarque. Au-dessus de son épaule, je remarque Marinette qui me fixe au loin, bouche fermée. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps qu'elle les écoute critiquer ses choix ?

\- « Oh euh... A vrai dire, je ne travaille plus avec Yan. »

La grande rousse esquisse une grimace et, tout en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds, secoue vivement le visage en signe de désaccord.

\- « Ca ne va vraiment pas, Adrien. Tu ne peux pas faire la couverture avec ce sac poubelle sur le dos. Viens, je vais arranger tout ça. »

Sans que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle agrippe mon coude et me dirige vers une loge plus loin. Je m'apprêtais à me plaindre lorsqu'une voix à l'autre bout du couloir s'élève enfin :

\- « Il est très bien comme ça ! »

C'est Marinette. Elle s'est avancée d'un bon mètre, les poings fermés le long de son corps et fusille l'autre fille du regard.

\- « Pardon ? Tu es ? »

\- « Marinette Dupain-Cheng, l'assistante d'Adrien Agreste. »

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

\- « Ah, c'est donc toi la responsable de cette catastrophe. »

Marinette recule légèrement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à se prendre une remarque aussi cinglante de plein fouet. De mon côté, j'essaie de me défaire de l'étreinte de ce tyran de la mode, mais elle resserre davantage son emprise sur mon bras.

\- « Ecoute, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, petite, mais clairement, Adrien ne sera jamais en première couverture avec ces vêtements. »

\- « Ce n'est pas la peine de lui... » Je tente de m'imposer.

\- « Adrien, regarde-toi. Tu n'aimais peut-être pas Yan mais lui au moins était professionnel. »

L'évocation de son nom ne m'échauffe que davantage. Marinette non plus, ne semble pas avoir envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal son look ? »

\- « Il est banal. On dirait un travail de débutant. Regarde-le, Adrien ressemble à n'importe qui, et c'est cela qu'on n'aime pas ici. Il est fade. »

Merci, cela me va droit au cœur.

\- « Je vous interdis de parler d'Adrien de cette manière ! Il est tout sauf fade ! »

\- « C'est de ta faute. Bref, assistante ou non, je ne te laisserai pas saboter cette séance alors tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi pendant que moi, je vais arranger tout ça et rattraper le temps perdu. »

Marinette tente de lui répondre mais une des collègues de la rousse décide de s'en mêler. Je finis trainé de force dans une loge où le tyran fouille dans le portier une nouvelle tenue à me donner.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as engagée cette cruche, mais rends-toi compte qu'elle ne te fait pas honneur. »

Cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- « Bon, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais ridiculiser ainsi Marinette alors qu'elle fait de son mieux c'est juste infect. Tu ne la connais pas et tu te permets de la juger alors que c'est une des filles les plus précieuses de ce monde ! »

L'expression de son visage m'indique qu'elle en a cure de mes paroles. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules et de me tendre un nouvel ensemble, composé d'une veste en fourrure, d'un pull en laine noir et d'un pantalon assorti.

\- « Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. » Je conclus en croisant les bras.

Hors de question de blesser Marinette pour sa première journée à mes côtés. Malheureusement, ma nouvelle ennemie ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

\- « Pas de tenue, pas de shooting. Pas de shooting, pas de publicité pour Agreste. J'ai ouï-dire que ton père s'axait de plus en plus sur l'international. Ce serait dommage de contrecarrer ses plans. »

Je demeure sans voix. Dur de définir ce genre de situations : est-ce une menace ou tout simplement du travail pointu de sa part ? Je n'ai aucune envie de terminer cette séance photo, pourtant j'entends déjà mon père d'ici me questionnant sur mon comportement et la réputation d'Agreste. Bon sang...

\- « D'accord. »

Je suis désolé, ma princesse.

Lorsque je termine ce shooting de malheur, je constate que Marinette a quitté l'immeuble depuis une bonne heure. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être restée, j'espère juste qu'elle va bien. A plusieurs reprises, je tente de la joindre sur son téléphone portable, mais je finis toujours sur la messagerie.

Adrien : _« Marinette, j'ai terminé la séance. On peut se voir s'il te plait ? Tu me manques... »_

\- « J'ai envie de vomir. » Déclare Plagg en scrutant l'écran de mon portable.

\- « Moi aussi. »

Le Gorille m'attend déjà à l'entrée. Dans deux heures, je dois participer à l'enregistrement de spots promotionnels pour le lancement de la série. Chloé sera évidemment présente, ce qui me donne encore plus la gerbe.

Installé dans la voiture, j'occupe mon temps à explorer les applications sur mon téléphone. Tiens, j'ai toujours le tchat spécial que Ladybug et moi avions du temps où nous ne connaissions pas encore nos identités. Le simple fait de relire nos messages me replonge dans cette époque où j'étais complètement aveugle. Rien que cette pensée me donne envie de sourire.

Chat Noir _: « Bonjour ma Lady, si tu savais comment le temps passe lentement quand je ne suis pas avec toi 3. »_

Et si je lui rendais une petite visite ce soir en Chat Noir ? Après tout, c'est sous cette forme que je suis le plus irrésistible.

Ladybug : _« Mon minou, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point être loin de toi est un soulagement parfois. Pas de blagues douteuses ni d'attentions trop rapprochées... »_

Miaouch.

Chat Noir : _« Je pensais qu'on était déjà arrivé au passage où on s'aime... »_

Ladybug : _« J'ai dû m'endormir devant cette partie ! »_

Mais bien sûr...

Chat Noir : _« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »_

Cette fois, sa réponse ne vient pas instantanément, il s'écoule bien une dizaine de minutes avant que ma Lady ne daigne me répondre.

Ladybug : _« C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout. »_

Cette réponse...Je l'attendais. Les yeux fermés, je me redresse contre le dossier du siège et tourne le visage vers les paysages de la capitale défilant à la vitesse de la limousine. La seule chose que j'espère au fond de moi, c'est qu'elle ne retourne pas en arrière.

C'est exténué de cette horrible journée que je rejoins mes partenaires de sitcom dans un décors en cartons ressemblant vaguement à ceux dans lesquels nous avons tourné. Etonnement, Chloé est déjà présente, coiffée et maquillée, dans la peau de Barbara, son rôle aux antipodes de sa personnalité.

\- « Adrichou ! » S'écrie-t-elle en m'apercevant.

Qui a parlé ? Je feins de ne pas l'avoir entendu et pars saluer quelques connaissances de plateau. Quelle terrible personnage je suis, à refuser de parler à celle qui a préservé mon couple avec Ladybug en prétextant des fiançailles ! J'aime beaucoup Chloé, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner un jour ce qu'elle a fait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien obligé de prendre place à côté d'elle le temps de comprendre ce que les réalisateurs attendent de nous aujourd'hui. Pas de baiser, à mon plus grand bonheur et au plus grand désarroi de ma partenaire de scène.

\- « Et surtout, souriez ! » Conclut notre metteur en scène du jour.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le tournage, le temps que les techniciens règlent les derniers détails. Je me tiens assis aux côtés de Chloé, scotchée sur son téléphone. D'après mes deux-trois coups d'œil lancé au-dessus de son épaule, elle répond à des critiques acerbes sur les réseaux sociaux.

Soudain, alors que je commence à m'impatienter, la porte du studio s'ouvre lentement, laissant entrapercevoir une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien. Le corps couvert d'un fin tissus rouge aux pois noirs et les yeux masqués, ma Lady resplendit de sa beauté naturelle. Son entrée soudaine surprend ceux qui l'ont remarquée. Pourtant, malgré l'attention qui se recentre autour d'elle, Ladybug n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

\- « Tout le monde en scène ! » S'exclame le réalisateur.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai une bonne raison de sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Attirer l'attention n'a jamais été mon truc. Pourtant, sentir le regard de tous les gens présents dans le studio de tournage ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Adrien n'a pas manqué mon entrée. Assis aux côtés de Chloé Bourgeois, il tâche de garder une certaine distance entre eux tandis que cette dernière le foudroie du regard.

\- « Ladybug, est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ? » Me demande un homme d'un âge avancé. « C'est pour ma fille, elle est tellement fan de vous ! »

Impossible pour moi de refuser une telle demande. Je m'empare du stylo et du cahier qu'il me tend et signe d'un mot à l'attention de sa fille.

\- « Silence sur le plateau ! » Requiert le metteur en scène. « Action ! »

Tout le monde se tait et observe le petit manège des acteurs. Adrien se conduit comme un charme, je reconnais ses petites manies de Chat Noir par moment. Il s'efforce malgré lui à paraître proche de Chloé, à son grand bonheur.

Le matin-même, j'ai quitté l'immeuble de Galla sans prévenir Adrien. Après tout, ma présence n'était pas désirée, je me demande presque ce que je fiche à ce poste. Pour peu, j'avais prévu de rejoindre mon lit pour me morfondre devant une série et qui sait, une pizza ou un plateau de sushis. Ce n'est qu'en notant le rendez-vous d'Adrien cet après-midi que l'idée a germé dans ma tête. Si Marinette n'est pas à la hauteur, alors Ladybug peut l'être.

A la fin de la séance, nous applaudissons toute l'équipe pour les féliciter de leur travail. Entre deux coupures, je me suis installée sur une caisse en bois, rapidement rejointe par plusieurs fans qui m'ont, à leur tour, demandé de signer leur carnet d'autographes.

\- « Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous l'emprunter ? »

Je relève le visage, Adrien s'était empressé de me rejoindre dès le clap final. Sa main attrape la mienne et me tire en dehors du plateau.

\- « Ladybug ! » Crie Chloé en frôlant mon épaule de ses ongles manucurées. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

\- « Désolé Chloé. » Répond mon kidnappeur. « Elle est déjà occupée avec moi. »

Loin de moi l'envie de me plaindre ou quoi que ce soit, je me laisse emportée jusqu'à un coin tranquille, dans ce qui ressemble à une salle de repos.

\- « Merci d'être venue. »

Sans que je ne puisse placer un seul mot, Adrien glisse ses mains sous mon visage et m'attire contre le sien pour sceller nos lèvres. Mon souffle se coupe et les battements s'accélèrent. Je réponds doucement à son baiser, me demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas partagé un moment d'intimité avec lui. Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure dorée, enroulant autour de mes doigts quelques-unes de ces mèches rebelles. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Adrien écarte son visage et dépose un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

\- « Ladybug ! Te voilà ! »

Quand Chloé est-elle rentrée dans la salle ? A-t-elle attendu patiemment que nous terminions de nous embrasser pour s'imposer ? Cela m'étonnerait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je demande, profitant en silence des mains qu'Adrien glisse le long de mon dos.

A croire qu'il s'amuse à m'étreindre pour essayer de mettre Chloé mal à l'aise.

\- « Il faut que je participe au prochain combat ! » Décrète-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Queen Bee est restée beaucoup trop en retrait ces derniers mois ! »

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Est-ce à cause du contact de la peau chaude du beau blond à travers ma combinaison ou bien ma colère qui s'accroît ? Je ne saurai dire.

\- « Chloé, je ne fais appel aux autres miraculous que quand Chat Noir et moi ne pouvons pas vaincre un akuma seul. »

\- « Et il te faut quoi comme akuma pour avoir besoin de moi ? »

Se rend-t-elle vraiment compte de ce qu'elle raconte ? Las de l'entendre déblatérer des inepties, je détache les mains d'Adrien de mon dos et m'avance face à elle.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'akuma. Tu sais à quel point ton comportement est dangereux pour Chat Noir et moi ? Et puis même si j'avais besoin d'aide, je préfère demander à Rena Rouge ou Carapace plutôt qu'à toi ! »

Mon but n'est pas de la blesser, mais de la confronter face à la réalité. Elle m'a menacée, elle a menacé Adrien et elle pense vraiment que je vais la solliciter dans une mission aussi périlleuse que celle de sauver Paris ?

\- « Je vois le genre. » Peste-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- « Chloé, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. » Ajoute Adrien sur un ton calme. « Ladybug a assez de travail comme ça, provoquer le Papillon ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. »

… Et si…

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! Mais si elle acceptait gentiment quand je lui demande de me rendre mon miraculous, je n'aurais pas à lui rendre la vie compliquée ! »

Non, ce serait beaucoup trop stupide de sa part si c'était le cas. Chloé n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça.

\- « Chloé… » Grogne mon cher et tendre.

Quoique… Et si Chloé était à la base de mes derniers problèmes ? Après tout, elle n'a pas hésité à menacer Adrien de révéler notre relation au grand jour quand nous tentions de la cacher. Elle n'a pas non plus douté une seule seconde à utiliser le même stratagème concernant Chat Noir et Marinette.

\- « Allez, Ladybug, juste une fois ! »

Je porte à peine attention à ses plaintes, malgré ses grands gestes et ses variations de tons pour me convaincre de céder à ses caprices de gamine.

\- « Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu as fichu mes fiançailles en l'air ! »

A mes côtés, je sens Adrien désemparé. Même s'il est accablé par le comportement de son amie d'enfance, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne veut pas la blesser. Il essaie en vain de la confronter à ses actes. Personnellement, j'atteins doucement mais sûrement le point de non-retour.

\- « Tout ce que je veux, moi. » Poursuit-elle avec ce dédain qui la caractérise si bien. « C'est d'être reconnue comme une femme forte, autant que toi Ladybug. Tu dois pouvoir le comprendre ! Tu la connais bien, cette sensation d'être aimée par tout le monde parce que tu sauves leur vie au quotidien ! Alors si tu as un peu de cœur, rends-moi ce service, tu me dois bien ça ! »

Adrien s'apprête à lui répondre, mais je pose une main sur son torse pour lui intimer de me laisser faire.

\- « Chloé Bourgeois. Tu es la cause de bon nombre d'akumas que Chat Noir et moi avons dû vaincre pendant au moins trois longues années. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es devenue Queen Bee, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres à ce moment-là pour incarner ce rôle. Alors, non, je te le dis aujourd'hui et au nom de Chat Noir et de moi-même, tu ne deviendras plus jamais une super-héroïne. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car un super-héros doit avoir un cœur pur et être prêt à sauver les gens quand le temps est venu. Tu n'es pas un super-héros, Chloé. »

Je manque de conclure mon discours par « Tu es une moins que rien. », mais son visage décomposé m'en empêche. En y réfléchissant, ça aurait été un peu trop méchant de ma part. Des larmes ne tardent pas à remplir les yeux azurs de la fille du maire. Elle lance des regards de détresse à Adrien, bouche-bée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sort précipitamment de la salle qu'il réalise la situation.

\- « Wow, tu y as été fort. »

\- « Pardon ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

\- « Tu penses vraiment qu'on n'aura jamais besoin d'elle ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- « Alya et Nino seront des alliés beaucoup plus efficaces et fidèles qu'elle. » Je déclare, sans une once de compassion.

J'ai été beaucoup trop clémente à son sujet ces dernières années, à mon humble avis. Dans le silence qui règne dans la pièce, Adrien pousse un petit soupir et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- « Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si elle ne cause pas plus de dégâts. »

Je ne le retiens pas, après tout, il a toujours été très protecteur envers Chloé. Affublée de mon costume de super-héroïne, je me retrouve seule, à cogiter sur la possible implication de Chloé Bourgeois dans le plan du Papillon.

\- « On dirait bien que j'ai eu raison d'attendre là-dessous. »

Je sursaute. Cette voix provient de l'autre côté du canapé, entre une table basse et la télévision. Une forme se détache de l'ombre et se présente à moi.

\- « Yan ? »

Je ne rêve pas, Yan était bel et bien dissimulé dans la salle de repos durant tout ce temps. Mes méninges tournent à vive allure. Mais pourquoi ? S'il est là, c'est qu'il nous a entendus nous embrasser ? Bon sang, que c'est gênant ! Heureusement que nous n'avons pas parlé de nos identités secrètes, cela aurait été terrible.

\- « Tu te souviens de mon nom ? »

Il semble étonné, mais tout à fait ravis. Le pauvre, si je lui disais la raison pour laquelle je me rappelle de lui.

\- « Oui, enfin je veux dire… Tu nous espionnais ? »

Yan secoue brusquement ses mains devant lui.

\- « Pas du tout ! Disons que je suis venu pour assister à l'enregistrement du spot publicitaire pour la série. Je sais qu'Adrien et moi sommes en mauvais termes, mais j'ai quand même passé pas mal de temps sur ce projet alors… »

\- « Je comprends. Tu en penses quoi du coup ? »

Au fond de moi, une petite voix m'alerte que je ne devrais pas. Adrien pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment et s'inventer des histoires entre Yan et moi. D'un autre côté, j'ai bien le droit de discuter avec lui, tant qu'il ne se joue rien d'important, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Je trouve ça super. J'ai hâte que la diffusion débute pour admirer le résultat. »

Il semble si sincère et réprime un sourire, probablement pour ne pas paraître niais devant moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

\- « Au fait, tu as reçu le gâteau ? »

Le gâteau ? Quel gâteau ?

\- « Euh…Excuse-moi mais quel gâteau ? »

Yan lève le visage vers le plafond et plonge une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- « Ah mince… Ne le prends pas mal, mais je voulais vraiment te remercier de m'avoir sauvé du Papillon l'autre jour. Je ne savais pas où te trouver et quand la nouvelle de ton couple est sortie, j'ai pensé que tu dormais chez Adrien de temps en temps alors j'ai fait livrer un gâteau pour toi. »

Ah mais oui !

 _« Le gâteau à la crème écrit « Merci », il vient de la boulangerie de tes parents non ? »_

Adrien l'a découvert l'autre soir, quand j'étais endormie. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis, d'ailleurs. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête !

\- « Il vient de la boulangerie d'une copine à moi, Marinette. J'ai ouï-dire qu'ils préparent les meilleures pâtisseries du pays. J'ai donc pensé que tu adorerais. »

Je glousse, une main devant la bouche. C'est mon père qui va être heureux d'entendre ça. Mais l'imaginer en train de pâtisser pour moi sans le savoir me donne envie de rire de vive voix. Une chose est sûre : ce soir, je retourne chez Adrien pour le manger ! … Le gâteau, pas Adrien, hein.

\- « Au fait, je sais pertinemment que ça ne me regarde pas et que je risque encore de m'attirer des ennuis par Adrien mais… »

Je relève les yeux et croise ses perles noires en amande. Une de ses mains masse son cou pour retrouver une contenance. D'un signe de tête, je l'invite à poursuivre.

\- « Je vous ai entendus parler à propos de Chloé. »

\- « Oh, ça… J'y suis allée un peu fort… Peut-être. »

Yan secoue la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- « En ce moment, elle fait chanter mon amie Marinette pour une histoire de photo volée entre Chat Noir et elle. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé. »

Il est vrai que j'ai partagé ce détail quelques jours après la première menace de Chloé. Je ne voulais pas me confier à Adrien sur ce sujet, mais j'avais besoin de conseil et d'un peu de réconfort.

\- « Toujours est-il que cette fille est toxique et qu'elle est loin d'être un super-héros, comme tu lui as dit et entre nous, ne regrette jamais d'avoir vidé le fond de ta pensée. »

Il termine sa phrase en posant sa main sur son épaule, à l'exact endroit où Adrien avait posé la sienne quelques minutes auparavant. A travers le tissu de mon costume, je sens la chaleur de sa peau, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur.

\- « Merci. » Je réponds en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Ses mâchoires s'étirent en un large sourire qu'il n'essaie pas de cacher, cette fois.

\- « Je sais que tu as beaucoup de problèmes à gérer en ce moment, mais est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, Ladybug ? »

Sans hésiter, j'accepte d'avance.

\- « Prends soin de mon amie Marinette, je la sens un peu tendue dernièrement et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse comme moi, akumatisée. »

Sa main trônant toujours sur mon épaule, j'y joins la mienne, profondément touchée par sa demande.

\- « Je te le promets. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir!_

 _Chapitre plus court que les précédents ce soir. J'ai fini mes examens la semaine passée, je pensais pouvoir écrire fin de semaine, mais mon école a trouvé judicieux de nous demander de créer un jeu de société physique (plateau, cartes,...) original en moins de 3 jours. Autant vous dire que j'étais bien épuisée le week-end..._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé mon stage de fin d'études ce lundi jusqu'au 10 mai et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment va se dérouler l'écriture à partir de là. De plus, j'ai très envie d'écrire en ce moment mais pas sur du Miraculous, j'attends la sortie des nouveaux épisodes pour me relancer dedans._

 _En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis aussi rendue compte que le système des points de vues de Marinette à Adrien m'empêchait parfois d'écrire ce que je voulais. Je pense donc continuer à alterner mais avec des exceptions quand l'envie me vient de m'attarder sur un personnage._

 _J'espère que cela vous tiendra tout de même en haleine pour la suite._

* * *

Décidément, Chloé ne cessera jamais de me mener la vie dure. Après sa brève altercation avec ma Lady, je l'ai rejoint dans ma loge où elle avait trouvé refuge. Ses pleurs n'auront pas duré très longtemps car ses joues me paraissent étrangement sèche lorsqu'elle lève son visage vers le mien.

\- « Adrichou… » Geint-elle avec une moue triste.

Je ne peux réprimer un petit soupir quand elle esquisse l'envie de me prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, je la laisse faire. Chloé peut être capable du pire, mais je dois garder à l'esprit qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi quand nous étions enfants. Par contre, même en l'expliquant à Marinette, je ne pense pas qu'elle partage un jour mon avis.

\- « Tu abuses, Chloé. »

\- « Je veux juste être une super-héroïne… »

\- « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi réclames-tu ton miraculous à Ladybug au lieu d'attendre qu'elle ait besoin de toi ? »

Ma langue a fourché, Chloé a sûrement relevé que j'ai qualifié le miraculous de l'abeille comme étant le sien. A peine détaché de moi, elle m'adresse ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

\- « Parce qu'elle n'a jamais besoin de moi. Elle appelle toujours Rena Rouge ou Carapace, mais jamais Queen Bee ! »

Je dois bien avouer que si je ne connaissais pas l'identité de ma Lady, je me serai peut-être posé la question. Dans l'optique d'apaiser ma partenaire de série, je dépose mes mains sur ses épaules et me penche légèrement vers elle.

\- « Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas l'embêter avec ces histoires. Je lui en toucherai deux mots si tu veux, mais ne lui réclame plus le miraculous. »

\- « Vraiment ? Tu lui demanderais ? »

Ses yeux sont remplis d'espoirs et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je retrouve une part de la Chloé que j'appréciais.

\- « Oui, mais je ne te promets rien ! »

\- « Génial ! » S'exclame-t-elle en brandissant son téléphone au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu es un amour mon Adrichou ! »

Sur le coup, je ne réalise sûrement pas encore le merdier dans lequel je viens de me fourrer, ni même les discussions houleuses qui vont survenir entre Marinette et moi. Cependant, j'ai trouvé un moyen de maintenir Chloé loin d'elle. Après tout, jamais elle n'acceptera d'appeler Queen Bee à l'aide plutôt que nos deux autres super-héros.

Tandis que Chloé s'excite seule à l'idée de revêtir son costume d'abeille, je profite pour m'extirper de la loge et partir à la recherche de Ladybug. Tout le monde semble déserter l'étage. Je me faufile entre les employés de la boite puis m'arrête lorsqu'une vision d'horreur survient à quelques mètres. Dans l'encadrement d'une porte, Ladybug est en pleine conversation avec Yan. La petite coccinelle affiche un large sourire, lâche de légers rires de temps à autre et, surtout, s'adresse son vis-à-vis un peu trop joyeusement à mon goût.

\- « Ladybug ! Je suis là ! » Je m'exclame assez fort pour que tout le couloir m'entende.

Mon intervention n'est pas passée inaperçue et je m'en réjouis, rien qu'à admirer le visage désagréable de Yan. Celui-ci me fixe d'un air mauvais, tendu. Alors, on a quelque chose à se reprocher ?

\- « Bonjour Adrien. »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'approcher d'eux et de glisse une main assurée dans le bas du dos de Ladybug.

\- « Bonjour Yan, alors comment se passe le boulot ? »

Vas-y, raconte-nous tes petites virées en yacht avec Clara Rossignol. Yan s'efforce de paraître aussi détendu que possible.

\- « Très bien. Je dois quand même avouer que mon renvoi ait été très brusque de ta part, mais je comprends mieux maintenant que mon amie Marinette est à ma place. »

\- « Tu veux dire ton ancienne place, j'imagine. »

Soudain, un coup de coude asséné dans mes côtes me ramène sur terre. Ladybug me fusille du regard, m'intimant de me taire.

\- « …Oui, mon ancienne place. Entre nous, j'ai cru entendre d'un contact de Galla que sa première journée ne s'était pas très bien passée. Je sais qu'on a des différends, toi et moi, mais ne penses-tu pas que Marinette aurait besoin d'assistance pour ses premiers jours ? »

C'est malin, très malin. Pour peu, je croirai qu'il connaît l'identité secrète de Marinette.

Et si c'était le cas ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il agit aussi subtilement avec elle. Lui avouer ses sentiments sous sa forme civil, puis faire de même sous son apparence de coccinelle, c'est un plan qui fonctionne à tous les coups.

\- « C'est gentil de ta part Yan, mais je ne pense pas que… »

\- « Ce serait une superbe idée, à y réfléchir de plus près. »

Ladybug m'a interrompu tout en s'avançant vers Yan. Mon sang se glace quand elle commence à insister auprès de lui pour qu'il soumette l'idée à Marinette. Bon sang, pourquoi fais-tu ça, Marinette ? Tu sais pertinemment que cela va mal se finir !

\- « Je lui en parlerai alors, mais si Adrien n'est pas d'accord, cela risque d'être compliqué à mettre en place. »

Sur ce, Yan décide enfin à prendre congé de nous, nous laissant seul à l'étage. A peine a-t-il quitté notre champ de vision que Ladybug se tourne violemment vers moi.

\- « J'en ai besoin ! »

Son ton ferme ne laisse aucune fenêtre de négociations. De toute façon, j'ai dû mal à réfléchir à tout ceci.

\- « Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, pas vrai ? »

\- « Adrien, bon sang ! » Grogne-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Je rentre. »

\- « Attends, Mari… ! »

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de me tourner le dos, Marinette me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus. Je plaque directement ma main sur ma bouche. N'importe qui ayant les oreilles tendues à ce moment aurait pu découvrir l'identité de Ladybug.

\- « D-désolé. » Je bredouille.

Mais mes excuses ne l'atteignent pas, ma princesse hausse furieusement les épaules et se hâte vers les escaliers, sans même m'accorder un seul regard.

\- « Wow, je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'enchainer les bourdes à ce point. »

Si cette remarque ne provenait pas de Plagg, caché dans ma chemise, j'aurais démarré au quart de tour. Entre Chloé, Yan et maintenant moi qui merde sur nos jeux d'identités, je n'ai jamais autant eu le sentiment de passer pour un idiot.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi. »

\- « Non, mais tu te fous de … »

Mon kwami n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve aspiré dans ma bague. Certes, n'importe qui aurait bien pu me surprendre en train de me transformer, mais quelque chose en moi me donne envie de tout détruire. Dans ce cas, un petit entraînement de cataclysmes ne saurait pas me faire de mal.


End file.
